The subject matter of the present invention is a hair cleansing composition containing at least one nonionic, water-insoluble vinyl/silicone copolymer with a backbone chain of siloxane polymer units and side chains of vinyl polymer units and at least one detergent surfactant.
Hair cleansing or cleaning compositions usually contain hair care additives besides the surfactant having the cleansing or detergent action, which should guarantee that the hair can be combed in both the wet and the dry states, carries a reduced static charge and has a soft, natural feel. While the amphoteric or anionic detergent surfactants of a shampoo permit satisfactory hair cleaning, it is however generally difficult to impart a pleasing permanently shaped form to the hair style after washing, without using additional compositions. In order to guarantee a satisfactory stylability of the hair and to make the hair style as permanent as possible after washing the hair, usually a hair fixing composition is applied after the hair washing with a shampoo in the form of an aqueous-alcoholic polymer solution, a gel, a foam or a hair spray, which are not washed out. This method is comparatively costly and time consuming for the user, since two compositions, a hair cleansing or cleaning composition and a hair fixing composition, are required and they must be used in two processes.
Hair cleansing compositions are known, which contain water-soluble cationic, anionic, amphoteric or nonionic polymers. Only a comparatively very weak fixing effect however is attained with these compositions, since the charges on the polymers facilitate a rinsing out of the fixing substances from the hair. The water-soluble polymers in these compositions primarily have a care effect.
Efforts were made to increase the fixing effect by adding fixing ingredients which were not soluble in the hair treatment composition. The disadvantage of these fixing agents was that they loaded the hair with a residue which results from multiple applications.
Another approach uses acrylate/silcone copolymers. Hydrophilic vinyl polymer backbone chains carrying hydrophobic side chains are known. The fixing obtained with this type of polymers is generally also comparatively weak, because they contain either anionic ethylenic unsaturated monomers (e.g. acrylic acid) or hydrophilic ethylenic unsaturated monomers (e.g. dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate) as disclosed in European Patent Documents EP-OS 412 704, EP-OS 412 707. This allows these polymers of course to be incorporated into shampoo formulations, but increases at the same time their solubility in water and thus their rinsiblity. The use of acrylate/silicone copolymers, which have hydrophilic vinyl polymer backbone chains and silicone side chains, for providing care properties in shampoos is described in WO 93/23009 and WO 95/03776. Fixing properties of these polymers in shampoo formulations were neither disclosed in WO 93/23009 nor in WO 95/03776.
WO 93/23009 and WO 95/03776 describe, among other things, the making of polymers, which have, in contrast to all the other above-described polymer types, a silicone backbone chain with acrylate side chains. Films of these polymers provide care properties because of their silicone backbone chain. The use of these nonionic hydrophobic polymers to obtain a hair care effect in largely water-free cosmetic formulations, such as lip stick, eye shadow pencil, antiperspirant sprays or in W/O emulsions, in which the hydrophobic polymer is dissolved in an oil phase, is described. Use of these polymers in shampoo formulations or a fixing action in combination with surfactant compounds was not described.